Love Is Sweeter Than Chocolate
by Tinyrocket
Summary: This takes places a couple of months after Snowed In At VG Central. It is almost Valentine's day and the girls (some more than others) are thinking of making chocolate for their loved ones. Meanwhile, Jake is determined to express his feelings to a certain girl. Complete!
1. February 12th

It was a nice day in the world of VG Central. A bit of snow was on the ground and it looked like it was going to go away soon. People do their usually things like meet up with friends and hang out. However, there was another purpose.

Valentine's Day. In a couple of days, the day of romance was about to come to everyone and they were about to get ready to give their loved ones chocolate.

A series of women were standing outside of a shop eyeing some Valentine-related merchandise. The girls were Dot Warner from Animaniacs, Ally Gator from Black & Bruised, Elphaba from Wicked, Serenity Wheeler from Yugioh and Sabrina Spellman from Sabrina the Teenaged Witch.

"Can you believe it?" Serenity asked in joy. "It is also Valentine's Day."

"It seemed like yesterday that we were celebrating Christmas and New Year's." Elphaba added.

"Yeah." Ally chuckled. "Where DOES the time go?"

These five girls were particularly close to each other. Which was weird considering that they met under some very unfortunate circumstances. Last Christmas, the engine to VG Central froze over stopping the trains leaving several people stranded there. Upon a series of events both joyful and sad, they made friends with each other.

Serenity then looked down at Dot. "So, Dot? Is there something you wanted to speak with us about?"

The Warner Sister then smirked. "Oh yes! Do you wonder why I asked you to come to the shops to wait for each other?"

Ally crossed her arms. "Knowing you that you would tell us anyway."

Dot giggled. "Oh, you are so right, Ally!"

The others looked at each other not liking where this was going. Suddenly, Dot pulled out a blackboard from her back (even though it was much bigger than her.) She then pulled out a teaching stick and pointing to the chalk writing on it.

"Today, we will put together "Operation Reverse Affection!" Dot said tapping the board.

Elphaba blinked twice. "Operation Reverse Affection?"

Dot put her stick behind her back. "Serenity, please tell me what you explained on the internet a couple of weeks ago."

Serenity looked in confusion. Suddenly, her eyes widened in realization.

"Oh, how I told you what we celebrate Valentine's Day in Japan!" The brunette realized.

"Exactly. And how?" Dot asked.

"Well, girls buys chocolate and gives them to their loved ones." Serenity said.

"Exactly!" Dot shouted startling the others. "In a society where it is manly for the male to actually give gifts, it is the woman who has to give the gift as it is actually cultural."

The others looked at each other in confusion.

"Umm… Where are you going with this, Dot?" Sabrina asked a little afraid for the outcome.

The black-furred creature merely back-flipped all the way until she landed on the blackboard. As she did so, she pointed at the sky creating a barrage of fireworks.

"Girls, we are going to make chocolate!" Dot announced.

"What?" All of the girls exclaimed.

"What do you mean, we?" Ally asked raising an eyebrow.

"Aw, don't be like that!" Dot said. "I know you want to see your boyfriends' smiles melt like chocolate when you gave them… Well, their chocolate!"

The girls' eyes widened at this.

"What?" Elphaba said with her green face now beet-red.

"Or don't be shy. I think it is high-time your romance with Bowser becomes common news." Dot smirked.

Elphaba put her hands to her mouth upon hearing this.

"Don't tell me that the reason I'M here is to find a gift for Lucky!" Ally said in disbelief.

"Of course." Dot smirked.

Ally and Elphaba looked at each other in disbelief. The only reason that Dot said that they had boyfriends was to go with Dot to make sure that she doesn't literally crush someone with love. And even now, they felt a little forced into it.

"Serenity, you are getting chocolate for anyone in particular, right?" Dot asked with a smirk.

The brunette immediately blushed red before looking to the side. "Um, well…"

Ally and Sabrina rolled their eyes while Elphaba shook her head knowing exactly what Dot meant. It was no secret that Serenity had someone in mind. Particular someone who saved her life. Truth be told, Serenity WAS going to get that certain someone a present but she wondered if she should tell Dot.

Sabrina stared at the blushing Serenity before realizing something.

"Um, Dot?" Sabrina asked.

"Hm?" The smaller female said.

"Why am I here?" Sabrina asked.

Dot raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"What do you mean what do you mean?" Sabrina asked. "Serenity asked me to come to this "Super Special Awesome Girl Meeting."

Dot merely shrugged. "I didn't ask you to come. Serenity asked me if you wanted to go and I said yes."

"Sorry, Sabrina." Serenity said. "I didn't think it would relate to romance."

"Um, it's all right." The half-witch shrugged.

"Anyway, as long as we are here, let's put our plan into action!" Dot said slapping her teaching stick against her palm.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Ally said walking forward. "Since when had we agreed to this?"

"What? Are you a bad cook?" Dot asked.

Ally promptly punched the blackboard sending it (along with Dot) spinning around for a moment. Soon, it slowly stopped with Dot lying on the blackboard with stars around her eyes and her tongue lying out.

"What… Is that a touchy subject to you?" Dot asked dizzily.

Ally shook her head. "Remind me why we're friends again."

"Now, now." Serenity said.

"A-Anyway, well, assume we DO want to go with you." Sabrina asked. "Where do you buy the chocolate?"

Dot raised her head. "Buy? Who said anything about buying chocolate?"

Ally frowned. "I do not like the sound of that."

"I was thinking of buying a cookbook and MAKING chocolate." Dot grinned.

Ally, Elphaba, Serenity and Sabrina looked at each other.

"Um, Dot?" Ally asked. "Are you going to give chocolate to Snoopy as well?"

"Of course!" The Warner Sister grinned.

The girls winced at this. Dot may mean well but there were more than reason why the Warner Brothers were so feared. No matter what they were in, it mostly ends with disaster. So that was why they were afraid Dot going anywhere near the kitchen.

"So Dot, where do you intend to find this cookbook?" Elphaba asked.

Ally's eyes widened. "Um, Elphaba? What are you doing here?"

The witch walked over to Ally and whispered in her ear. "SOMEONE has to supervise Dot and make sure that she doesn't feed Snoopy poisoned chocolate."

Ally sighed. "I suppose that is true. In fact, getting Dot to cook decently may need more muscle. Can I help?"

"Sure!" Elphaba smiled.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind coming as well." Serenity said looking down. "What about you, Sabrina?"

The blonde witch raised an eyebrow. "Making chocolate? Sure, why not? It could be fun."

Ally sighed before walking forward. "All right, Dot. We will make chocolate."

The girl's eyes sparkled at this. "YAY!"

With that, she pumped her arms in the air. However as she did so, she ended up spinning the blackboard around again disorienting her all over again. The girls shook their heads at this.

"Making Valentine's Day chocolate." Sabrina said putting her hands on her hips. "Sounds like fun."

/-/-/-/-/-/

At the same time in an entirely different world was a city. New York City to be exact. Through the universe were many version of this particular place. This… Was the city of one.

Inside of the bedroom of a house was a young man lying down on his bed. He was Asian with black hair with a green line around it. He had on headphones playing rock music while throwing a ball to himself. He was Jake Long, the American Dragon.

Normally, he wouldn't be this quiet while listening to his favourite music but he was too busy thinking about something. Or rather someone in particular.

You see, despite his cheery nature, Jake had actually had a harsh blow with love before. Particular with a young woman named Rose. You see, they literally started out at enemies even though they didn't know that at the time. The two of them were dating each other and they were both happy.

However, things got horrible wrong when the two of them realized that they were each other's enemies. At first, they were willing to accept seeing that Rose didn't want to work for her boss but they had to break-up their conflicting sides. It had hurt Jake. A lot.

But that wasn't what he was deep in thought about. He was thinking about someone a little similar. With a small smile, he sat up and got off his bed before making his way to his computer and turning it on.

After waiting a couple of minutes, he immediately went to his e-mail. He saw that he got no new messages but he didn't care. He started a new message and made sure that three people got the e-mail. He took in a deep breath and started to e-mail the others.

"_Dear dawg, Yo, how is it going? Did you know that Valentine's Day is around the corner? Only a couple of more days to empty your wallet!"_

Jake then sighed.

"_Actually, I need your help. You see, I had my eye on a girl. She is cute, funny and strong-willed and I would to give her a present for Valentine's day. Only one problem. Everything I say annoys her and I am afraid if I give her my gift, she would just scoff and throw it away. I want to ask my friends and family for help but I think you would be better to come to so please, I am desperate! Signed, Jake Long."_

With that, he pushed send on the computer sending the message to three people. With a nod, he fished into his pocket and get out a cell phone.

"Better ask him for help as well." Jake said pushing a few buttons and typing the same message to someone else. He knew that this person had no time to go to an internet café.

Once he was done, he let out a sigh of relief. All he could do was wait.

"Jake, dinnertime!" His mother called out.

"All right, ma!" The teenager said running out of the door.

/-/-/-/-/-/

After a good dinner, Jake made his way back upstairs wondering if he got any reply to his e-mail. Much to his delight, all THREE of them had replied back. With an excited grin, he immediately made his way over to see who the first person who answered his e-mail was.

"_Dear Jake, I am so glad that you had gone to me for help. I am not too surprised that you had done so however. First things first, DON'T use chloroform and tape. Believe me, it is not as successful as it sounds. Second off, seeing that everything you say annoys her, then let actions speak louder than words. Show off! I would suggest turning into your dragon form and flexing your dragon six-pack but your form changed to a skinnier one. I heard that you are great skateboarder so show off your skills near the rails and wow her! Also after that, treat her to a meal! A way to a woman's heart is through her stomach. That is why whenever I kidnap Peach, I prepare a big banquet for her. After that should be more than enough. Whoever the lucky gal, knock her out! Not literally, of course! Believe me, I tried that!"_

"_Signed, Bowser."_

Jake's eyebrow twitched as he listened reading the e-mail. "Wow… That was… Interesting."

The Asian boy shook his head. Even though Bowser genuinely wanted to help, his advice wasn't that helpful. Then again, Bowser had a huge ego so it was no wonder he felt so confident in showing off. Closing the e-mail, he went to the next one.

"_Dear Jake, I don't know why you feel that comfortable to be taking about a girl but I never had a girlfriend in my life. Still, I could do what I can. First off, STOP and think before you speak. If you think whatever you say might be remotely annoying to her, don't say it. Also, I know I am not the best person to suggest this, be a gentleman. Open the door for her when you are entering a building. Tell to keep from bragging about yourself and talk about her. Try not to raise your voice. All in all, just watch yourself. And treat her to some flowers and chocolates. Best of luck to you."_

"_Signed, Lucky Glauber."_

Jake nodded his head. Lucky's advice sounded much better than Bowser's. However, his advice seems hard to follow. He wondered how to do what Lucky says. To Lucky, it just comes… naturally. With a sigh, he felt to the last e-mail.

"_Dear Jake, how could I put this delicately? You need the perfect mix. First off, you have to be suave, gentlemanly and the man the lady at once. But that doesn't mean you can't have a rapier wit. Crack a couple of jokes here and there but don't overdo it you just might end up annoying her like you said. Also, you don't want to slow yourself down as well. Try the find the perfect personality that keeps your charm AND your wit. Also, make sure you bring a gift with her to put her in an initial good mood. There is the usual flowers but girls just adore chocolate. Unless she hates it for some reason, make sure it is the latter. Particular home-made. Girls loved that kind of thing. I wish you the best of luck. Go get them, dragon!"_

"_Signed, Snoopy."_

Jake paused for a moment. Snoopy's advice seems like the best one but also the toughest one to follow. A mix of gentlemanly and witty does sound like a witting combination but there was a chance he may suggest it.

Jake sighed before realizing something. There were one thing Bowser, Lucky and Snoopy had in common.

They all suggested food. Particular chocolate. As in made from cooking. Suddenly, his eyes lit up in joy. That was it.

He was going to get the girl he likes some chocolate. He gave a grin nodding his head. This should be fun.

Suddenly, he heard a beeping. Recognizing the noise as his cell phone, he got it and read it. He saw that it was from the person he texted earlier.

Jake couldn't help but smile. No matter what kind of advice his friends gave, they still wish him good luck and he had no doubt this person would be the same.

"_I don't know. Why are you asking me?"_

Jake's smile vanished as he blinked twice. He then sighed in exasperation.

"Ragna, why am I not surprised?


	2. February 13th

Sorry for the delay. AND I Miss the deadline. Again…

It was the next day and the girls had decided to work on the chocolates rather than apart. Mainly to keep Dot from making anything tainted. They all decided to go to Sabrina's voice to cook them.

"Are you sure it is okay that we can cook while your folks are out?" Serenity asked.

"Uncle Quigley and Aunt Zelda and Hilda gave permission for us to make chocolate here." Sabrina said waving it off. "Don't worry."

"I still don't know why we can't just make chocolate at the Warner Tower." Dot said.

Ally's eyes widened. "With your BROTHERS? I think not!"

"Well, we are here." Elphaba said. "Now what?"

"Sooo… These are your friends I had been hearing about."

The others jumped before turning to the side to see a black with a gold collar that had a pink jewel on it.

"Aw, how cute!" Serenity smiled walking over and kneeling down scratching his head. "I assume that you are Salem."

"That's right. In the fur!" The cat grinned. "And don't forget behind the ears."

Serenity obliged.

"Oh yeah! That is the ticket!" Salem grinned. "So? When you are going to be making the chocolate? I'm hungry!"

"Hey! Who said we were making chocolate for you?" Ally snapped.

"Um, says me." Sabrina said sheepishly raising her hand. "I asked Salem to test-taste our chocolate first!"

"Oh, you are so right!" Dot said holding her stomach. "I CANNOT be trusted with sweets so it is smart have someone else eats it."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Salem asked. "Get the oven working and get the chocolate pouring!"

"All right, all right." Sabrina said. "Sheesh. All right. Let's begin! First, we need some eggs and milk!"

"Hold that thought!" Dot said before zooming out of the kitchen much to everyone's surprise.

Suddenly, Dot ran back in holding onto two ropes. One was attached to a cow and the other was attached to a chicken.

"So? What's next?" Dot grinned.

Sabrina blinked twice. "Um… You DO know that we have milk and eggs already, right?"

Dot's grin faltered. "This chocolate has to be PERFECT! So we are using FRESH milk and eggs!"

Sabrina groaned while slapping her head. This was going to be a long day.

/-/-/-/-/-/

"You want me to WHAT?"

Jake had gone to his grandpa's antique shop to see Fu Dog. He wanted to MAKE chocolate instead of buying it but he knew better than to cook alone.

"You heard me, Fu." Jake said. "I want to know how to cook chocolate."

Fu Dog paused before smirking. "Ooooh. I see how it is."

Jake's cheeks turned red as he looked down. "Is it THAT obvious?"

"Kid, throughout the years, I had seen several romances." Fu Dog said with a smug smirk before crossing his arms. "That you are asking to help you make chocolate the day before Valentine's day."

Jake scratched the back of his head. "Yeah…"

"So who is the name of the girl, anyway?" Fu Dog asked.

Jake let in a deep sigh.

"Um, Sabrina."

Fu Dog's eyes. "Wait! The same Sabrina who you befriended when you were stuck at VG Central?"

"Yeah." Jake said. "It is weird. After we finally went home, I can't stop thinking about her. It is weird. I haven't felt like this since…"

"…Since Rose." Fu Dog asked.

Jake sighed before nodded. Fu Dog paused for a moment. He then smiled and nodded.

"All right. Let's see what we can do." Fu Dog smirked before crouching down and looking through a few books. "Ah! Here we go! Chinese chocolate recipes."

Jake raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know we sold cookbooks."

"We didn't. They're mine." Fu Dog said before flipping through the pages. "Now let's see here. Anything you had in mind, kid?"

Jake shook his head. "I dunno. Just… Those small things that you put in heart-shaped boxes. I want to give Sabrina something special but I don't want to do it while burning down somebody's house."

"Good call." Fu Dog said. "Now let's see here. No, no, no. Ah, here's a good one!"

Jake put his head forward to see the page. He raised an eyebrow.

"It doesn't look TOO hard." Jake said.

"Yeah, just don't tell your gramps we are making it here." Fu Dog said.

Jake nodded. "What do we need, anyway?"

"Well, most of the ingredients should be here." Fu Dog said. "My main worry if it would be delish."

Jake nodded. "Let's see how hard cooking will be."

/-/-/-/-/-/

"Cooking isn't that hard."

"No but keeping you under control is!"

"Aw, how cute. You actually think it would be easy."

Ally rolled her eyes before stirring into a mixing bowl. So far, they had been doing a decent job keeping Dot out of trouble for the most part.

"Sabrina, could you pass me that glass of milk?" Serenity asked.

"Huh?" The half-witch said looking down at a particular glass of milk. It was mostly empty save for a bit. "Are you sure? There is hardly any milk in here."

"I know. I am trying to tone down on the milk and sugar." Serenity said. "Ragna doesn't like sweet things so I thought he would appreciate bitter chocolate instead."

When she said this, she immediately gasped before putting both hands to her mouth. She looked around to see that everyone was staring at her. Her face immediately blushed bright red.

"Um…" Serenity said.

Dot grinned before jumping up and down in place pointing. "SHE SAID IT! She said it! She said it! She said it!"

"Dot, calm down!" Ally scolded.

Serenity looked down in shame putting her hands behind her back. "Um… Well."

"Serenity, you have a crush on Ragna, don't you?" Sabrina asked.

The teenager blushed at this with a sigh. "Yes…"

"Aw, don't be so shy!" Dot smirked. "We all knew about it!"

Serenity's eyes widened. "Really? Everyone."

"Yeah…" Sabrina said sheepishly nervously scratching the back of her head.

Serenity nervously poked her finger together. "Gee, I didn't think I was that… Obvious."

"On the bright side, the only one who DOESN'T seem to know is Ragna himself." Ally said.

"Oh, well. I wanted to keep this to myself." Serenity said. "But now that everyone knows, I guess there is no use. I am making this chocolate for Ragna so I could confess my love to him!"

Dot's eyes sparkled. "That is so romantic!"

"Um, thanks." Serenity said. "Do you think he would like it?"

"Of course! He is always bitter at the world!" Dot grinned.

"Dot!" Elpahaba said. Suddenly, she heard a muffled chortle. She immediately glared at Ally who looked sheepish.

"Well, what about the rest of you girls?" Dot asked.

"Hm?" Elphaba asked.

"Are you going to make the chocolate taste different for your loved one's sake?" Dot asked.

Ally and Elphaba's eyes widened at this.

"Um, well." Elphaba asked with her green face turning red.

"Anyway, I think we should continue." Sabrina said. "You don't want to keep Salem. No, seriously. He gets impatient easily."

"I heard that!" Salem's voice yelled from the other room.

Dot pouted. "Fine."

Ally and Elphaba sighed in relief wanting to thank Sabrina later before going back to work. Ally was about to add something until she noticed something.

Elphaba was putting a red chili pepper into her batch.

"Um, Elphaha?" Ally asked. "What are you doing?"

The green-skinned woman yelped. "What am I doing? Um, why?"

"Because I just saw you put a CHILI PEPPER in CHOCOLATE mix." Ally said raising an eyebrow.

Elphaba gulped nervously. "Um, I wanted my chocolate to have… personality."

"Yeah, the spicy personality." Ally said sticking out her tongue in disgust. "Seriously, who in the world would eat spicy choc…"

Suddenly, her eyes widened.

"Elphaba?" Ally asked slowly.

The witch gulped nervously. "Yes, Ally."

"Please don't tell me that this chocolate is for BOWSER." The boxer said in disbelief.

Elphaba started to sweat before looking away. "Um, maybe?"

Ally's jaw dropped.

"Yes, I know that Bowser is loud and clumsy in the mouth but… He is a lot nicer than people gave him credit for." Elphaba said. "He may not seem like it but he is good to his kids and…"

She then sighed.

"There is a bit of me when looking at him feels like I look in a mirror." She said.

Ally raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"It is hard to explain but…" Elphaba said before giving her face turned bright red. "We talked about our problems and our problems are similar to each other's. Our pasts."

"Really? I never would have figured." Ally said.

"I know that. Nobody did but here we are." Elphaba said before putting the pepper in. "Anyway, I know that this is none of my business but what about Lucky?"

Ally paused. "Lucky's… A cool dude. He is a great guy to be with it and he rarely angered me which is a pleasant surprise to most people."

"Agreed. Lucky seems like a gangster on a basketball court but he can be quite the sweetie depending on the situation." Elphaba said.

Ally sighed. "But… Even if my liking to Lucky went THAT far, I don't know if I am ready to settle down."

"Settle down?" Elphaba asked. "You think having a boyfriend would make you give up boxing?"

"No, but…" Ally said before sighing. "Never mind."

Elphaba paused. She then slowly nodded. "All right then. I understand."

With that, the black-clad woman went back to her own work. Ally paused before looking down at her bowl for a moment. She then bit her lip.

Suddenly, she pulled out a jar of some greenish liquid. Ally then stared at it for a moment. She then gave a small sigh.

"Aw, why not?"

Meanwhile, Dot was stirring chocolate in a bowl while humming.

"Sugar! Oh, Honey, Honey! You are my candy boy! And you got me wanting you!" Dot sang.

With that, she sprinkled some sugar into the bowl. A LOT of sugar.

"Geez, Dot. You think that is enough sugar in it?" Sabrina asked sarcastically.

"Nope. Don't worry, I am way ahead of you!" Dot winked.

She was about to continue until Sabrina stopped her arm.

"You really want this chocolate to be sweet." Sabrina said flatly.

Dot happily nodded. "I want this chocolate to show how much of a sweetheart Snoopy is!"

"So you are making it as sweet as he is." Sabrina said.

Dot again nodded. "Uh-huh! I want to pour it with all of my heart! Why you think I called this meeting?"

All Sabrina did was roll her eyes. "Of course."

"So what about you?" Dot asked.

"Hm?" Sabrina asked.

"Who are YOU making chocolate for?" Dot asked.

Sabrina paused for a moment. "Actually, I haven't thought about it. I had several boys that can't my fancy but…"

"But…" Dot asked raising an eyebrow.

Sabrina merely shrugged. "Things had went slow after my show had ended so most of the boys went for other girls."

"What?" Dot asked in disbelief. "Who would pass up a main character?"

Sabrina merely shrugged. "Being a main character doesn't mean I should have the opposite sex around me. Isn't that the main focus of that Johnny Bravo guy?"

"Yeah but you should find someone!" Dot said. "People love a magical girl!"

Sabrina paused for a moment. "Well…"

"Yes." Dot said with a grin literally stretching her neck making Sabrina grunt in disgust.

"Um, never mind." Sabrina muttered. "Let's just go make the chocolate before Salem gets impatient."

/-/-/-/-/-/

It didn't take long for the girls to make their chocolate and cooked it. Soon, they all took their respective chocolates out on their trays in the dining room where Salem waiting.

"It is about time you girls got here!" Salem said impatiently. "I was starving to death!"

"No, you're not." Sabrina muttered.

"Well, I could have been!" Salem said. "So who is first? I am hungry!"

"I like to go first." Serenity said.

"Hey, no fair!" Dot whined. "I wanted him to try my chocolate first."

"Tough luck. Serenity offered first so that means she gets to go first." Ally scolded.

Dot pouted as Serenity stepped forward and placed her chocolate on the table.

"Don't hesitate!" Serenity smiled. "Tell me what you really think."

Salem nodded with a grin before grabbing a piece of chocolate and putting in his mouth.

However, the moment he put the chocolate in his mouth. His eyes widened.

Salem immediately coughed out the bit of chocolate in his mouth much to everyone's surprise and Serenity's horror. Salem coughed a few more times before wiping his paws on his tongue to get the taste off of his time.

"What is this?" Salem asked in disbelief.

"Um, bitter chocolate." Serenity said sheepishly.

"BITTER chocolate!" Salem said in disbelief. "Who gives their loved one bitter chocolate on VALENTINE'S day?"

DING!

Everyone turned to see Dot standing behind a podium as if she was on a game show.

"The ones with a boyfriend that have a bitter personality!" Dot said

She then congratulated herself by shaking hands with herself much to everyone's confusion. Sabrina shook her head and put her hand on Serenity's shoulder.

"Don't mind Salem. He prefers sugar in his chocolate." Sabrina reassured.

"R-Right. I understand." Serenity said. "Sorry, Salem."

"Well, I could forgive you if someone gets me chocolate that is SWEET." Salem said.

Dot gasped before pushing down her podium and getting out her chocolate. "Ooh! Pick me! Me! Me! Me! Me! Me!"

"All right, all right, Beaker! Settle down!" Salem said.

"I could ensure you that it is sweet." Dot smirked.

Salem returned the smirk. "All right, little lady. Let's see what you got."

With that, he scooped a small piece of chocolate and threw it in her mouth.

Salem's eyes widened as he sucked in his lips.

"Aww… It's so good that he is speechless!" Dot said in awe.

Suddenly, Salem stuck out his tongue panting heavily. The girls looked in confusion before Sabrina remembered something.

"Um, Dot? How much sugar did you put in your chocolate?" Sabrina asked.

"The whole thing. Why?" The Warner sister asked confused.

"Ugh! It is as if I just ate a sugar planet!" Salem said in disgust before looking at the girls. "Well, next victim!"

Ally and Elphaba looked at each other. The former then sighed before making her way over.

"Here." Ally said.

"All right. Let's see what we got." Salem said with a smirk before throwing a chocolate and throwing it in the air and catching it in his mouth.

However, as the last second, the cat's nose picked up a horrendous smell.

GULP!

Everyone gasped as Salem held his throat coughing a few times before falling off his chair still coughing.

"Salem!" Sabrina said crouching down. "Are you all right?"

Salem looked up. "What is IN this chocolate?"

Ally paused for a moment. "Wheatgrass juice. Why?"

Everyone looked at Ally with wide eyes.

"You put wheatgrass juice in chocolate?" Elphaba asked in disbelief.

Ally scratched the back of her head. "I wanted it to be… unique."

"Well, that IS an unique reaction." Dot noted.

"And smell." Salem coughed glaring at Ally's chocolate.

Ally narrowed her eyes. "Well, screw you too."

Salem sat up. "Okay… So far, there is NOTHING more worse than Ally's chocolate."

Dot then grabbed a piece from Elphaba's batch and made her way over.

"Then, try Elp's own!" Dot smiled.

The witch's eyes widened. "Dot, Salem, no!"

"Don't worry! As long as there is no wheatgrass juice in it, it should be all right!" Salem said putting it in his mouth.

A second later, he literally breathed fire into Dot's face making it charred.

"SPICY!" Salem said holding his throat and running over in circles with his tongue on fire.

Dot blinked twice before coughing out a bit of soot. "Sabrina, is your cat always this picky?"

"Normally, I would say yes but…" The blonde said shaking her head.

Snapping her fingers, Sabrina summoned a vase. Tipping it over, she poured in straight into Salem's mouth quickly cooling down the cat.

"Well, I don't care how Salem reacts! I love MY chocolate and I know Snoopy will too!" Dot said looking up.

"Same here." Ally nodded.

"Right." Serenity agreed.

Salem glared at the girls. "Well, don't blame me when your friends get grossed out."

The girls glared at Salem for his rude words. Dot then took Ally's plate of table off of the table and stomped over to Salem while wearing a gas mask. Salem's eyes widened before scooting backwards.

"Um, what are you doing?" Salem said with sweat coming down his face.

"Such a foul mouth deserves foul chocolate." Dot said darkly.

"Hey! My chocolate is NOT foul!" Ally roared.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that." Dot said. "Now eat!"

"Ack! Get that trash away from me!" Salem roared.

With that, Salem ran around the table with Dot chasing him and Ally running after Dot.

"Come back here and eat this chocolate like a man!" Dot roared.

"I am NOT a man! I am a cat!" Salem called out.

"Don't give me that!" Dot scolded. "Sabrina told me that you were once a human! Now take your cruel and unusual punishment!"

"Don't use my chocolate as torture devices!" Ally roared.

Sabrina, Serenity and Elphaba paused for a moment.

"This… Is going to be an interesting Valentine's Day."

/-/-/-/-/-/

"See, kid. That wasn't SO bad." Fu Dog said.

"Yeah, I guess not." Jake said looking around.

The back of the shop looked like a mess. Jake and Fu Dog were completely covered in spots of flour just like most of the shop. There were chocolate stains on the ground and a couple of antiques were destroyed.

"Um, maybe we should clean this up before gramps finds out." Fu Dog said.

"Yeah, yeah. Hold on." Jake said carefully putting the chocolate in a small red box. Once he was done, he wrapped a light pink ribbon around it to make sure that it doesn't fall out.

"Nice one, kid." Fu Dog smirked before holding out his hand. "Now let me put it away for you."

Jake immediately retreated his chocolate. "What? Heck no!"

Fu Dog looked offended by this. "And why not?"

"Remember the LAST time I trusted you with food to hide!" Jake scolded.

"I already told you, kid! I thought those stones were candy!" Fu Dog said rubbing his stomach. "Man, was I wrong?"

"Either way those were mine and because of you, I got a failing grade!" Jake snapped.

"Oh?" Fu Dog asked crossing his arms. "And where are YOU going to hide them?"

"Easy. At home." Jake said before throwing Fu Dog a mop. "Now let's get to work. The sooner we clean up, the sooner I could go home and get this chocolate to safety."

Fu Dog muttered under his breath. "Yeah, whatever. The talking dog never gets any respect."

/-/-/-/-/-/

After Jake had finished cleaning up the shop with Fu Dog, he thanked the canine before going straight home. With a smile, he carried the box of chocolates ready to give them to Sabrina.

With a smile, he made his way up the steps to his house about to open the door. Suddenly, he froze in thought.

What would his family thought if they saw him with that small package? On the day before Valentine's Day. His sister, Haley would snitch him to his parents and annoy him with "Jake and a girl sitting in a tree." His mother would want to take pictures of him and demanding who was the lucky girl. And his father… Would want to have some "father-son" talk and give him advice. Which was when he didn't bother asking them in the first place.

Deciding it was best to keep the box of chocolates a secret, Jake slowly put his key into the lock and slowly open the door. Peeking his head inside to see if anyone was looking, he stepped in tip-toeing with his box of chocolate behind his back. He slowly closed the door.

"Welcome home!"

Jake yelped before replying. "Hey, Mum."

"So how was your day?" The mother asked.

"Fine, thank you." Jake said. "What about you?"

"Oh, Haley and I are just visiting off a cake for a special Valentine's Day dance." The mother smiled.

"Ah, I see." Jake said scooting his way past the kitchen over to the stairs hiding the box behind his back. Thankfully, the mother and Haley didn't see him.

"So Jake, are you going to ask someone else out for Valentine's Day?" The mother asked.

The teenager froze at this.

"Don't get Jake's hopes like that, mommy." Haley said. "It is rare for Jake to get a boyfriend."

Jake immediately took offense. "Hey!"

"Now, now." The mother said. "Nature needs to take its course and I am sure the birds and bees will smile upon Jake."

"MOM!" Jake whined before darting up the stairs.

As much as he hated to admit it but his mother's embarrassing comment gave Jake an excuse to rush all the way to his room in a hurry without looking suspicious. Slamming the door behind him, he panted heavily.

"My parents, yo." Jake said looking down. "And Haley wonders why I don't take her to VG Central."

He then looked down at the present. It was a simple design but he felt that he was good. With a small smile, he made his way over to bed and sat down eyeing the small parcel. He felt that he and Fu Dog did a great job.

At least compared to the ten times, they had failed. Who knew making chocolate could be so hard? Thankfully, they had managed to finally make a perfect batch.

Suddenly, he yawned. All the cooking and cleaning had really taken a lot out of him. Still holding onto his present, he laid down on his side on the bed. Slowly, he lowered his eyelids.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Jake looked around. He was in kind of grassy beautiful meadow. The sky was bright orange and there was a rainbow in the sky. He looked around.

"_Jakkkke." _A beautiful voice sang.

"Huh?" Jake asked looking around. "Who's there?"

"_Jakkkkke." _The voice repeated as well. _"Come hereeeee."_

The Asian boy looked in the direction of the voice and once he did, his eyes widened.

It was Sabrina wearing a beautiful pink dress with a flower crown around her head as if she was a princess.

"_Come here, Jakeeeee." _ Sabrina said softly.

The Asian boy blinked. "S-Sabrina."

"_Jakeeeee. Please be my Valentine." _Sabrina said.

The dark-haired teen's eyes widened at this. He didn't think that Sabrina would willingly accept him as his Valentine.

Suddenly, he gave a big grin. Prancing forward, he put his arms out to hug Sabrina.

"Sabrina…" Jake said.

"_Jakkkkke." _The blonde girl said running forward in a fashion similar to Jake's.

They kept running towards each other to wrap their arms around each other. They were about to touch until they heard a loud noise.

SMUSH!

/-/-/-/-/-/

Jake jerked his head upwards with a shock upon hearing the sound panting heavily.

"Aww, man! It was just a dream." Jake said slapping his head.

With a sigh, he looked down. Once he did, his eyes widened.

His stomach was lying down over the present he had made. It was now squashed and ruined. Jake shook his head in horror and disbelief.

"No, no, no!" Jake said. "This cannot be happening!"

Acting quickly, he ripped off the ribbon and opened the now-misshapen box.

Much to his horror, the chocolate pieces were squashed. Each and every sweet had been crushed by Jake. The poor boy looked in disbelief shaking his head hoping he was still dreaming. All of his hard work had literally been crushed in his sleep. Now he had nothing for Valentine's day.

Jake hanged his head. Even though he was all alone, he was trying his best not to cry.


	3. February 14th

Jake couldn't believe it. In his sleep, he had destroyed his own present for Sabrina. How could he be so clumsy? He could protect the world from evil magical creature but he can't even protect a single box of chocolate?

Needless to say, Jake didn't have a good night's sleep. He was too busy staying awake from scolding himself on how stupid he was for destroying the present. Sabrina would probably think he was the biggest tool on the planet.

Suddenly, he realized something. Was THAT why Sabrina always found most of his dialogue annoying? Was THAT why she was always so irritated by her? This was it. In his world, he is the American Dragon but outside, he was a joke.

Jake was so upset that he didn't wanted to see anyone he knew. His family, his friends, nobody. It would be too painful to try to make a conversation. So without telling anyone, he decided to go to VG Central crossing his fingers that he wouldn't see anyone he knew.

The young man didn't say anything riding on the train. He wasn't his usual happy self. He just wanted to stay at VG Central until sunset so he could get Valentine's Day over with.

"Next stop, VG Central!" The voice called out.

Jake looked up before sighing and getting up from his seat. He waited in front of the doors to open before stepping out with his hands inside of his pants pocket. With a small sigh, he made his way over pass the platforms before making his way up the stairs.

After he was done, he saw a small sigh. Where should he go to mope?

"Hey, there's Jake!"

The Asian boy froze in his tracks wincing. Moving his head like a tank turret, he turned to see who had called them.

Much to his horror, he saw Snoopy, Bowser, Lucky Glauber and Ragna the Bloodedge walking over.

"Hey, Jake!" Lucky greeted.

"Um, yo, guys." The Asian boy said.

"What are you doing here?" Snoopy asked. "I thought you were going to talk to that girl."

Bowser looked down with a raised eyebrow. "Huh? How did you know that?"

"Um, you heard of it too?" Snoopy asked.

"Yeah, Jake sent me an e-mail telling me about his girl troubles." Bowser said.

"Really? Same here." Snoopy said.

"Ditto." Lucky said.

Jake's face fell. He just HAD to run into the very people he went to advice over at the place where he wanted to be alone.

"So? What are you doing here if you wanted to go ask that girl?" Snoopy asked before realizing something. "Did you ask her to come here after receiving that e-mail?"

Jake raised an eyebrow. "What e-mail?"

Ragna's eyes widened. "How the heck did you not notice? Dot had been spamming my phone all night yesterday!"

"Oh, well. I didn't really check my e-mails so…" Jake said scratching his head.

"All right. We'll fill you in." Snoopy shrugged. "Dot had arranged a special surprise for us and had instructed us to wait here."

"Oh, great! This will probably shower us with heart-shaped balloons that say "Snoopy X Dot"." Ragna groaned rolling his eyes.

"Hey, Dot isn't like that anymore." Snoopy said before pausing. "At least not that extreme."

"Well, what I want to know is…" Bowser smirked. "Did you take my advice?"

"Wait. You actually went to BOWSER for romance advice!" Ragna said in disbelief. "Geez, I knew you were stupid but dang!"

Jake winced at those words as Bowser growled.

"Hey, I told him NOT to use chloroform and duct tape!" Bowser snapped. The others gave him strange looks.

"In any case, how did it go?" Lucky asked. "You know, with the girl…"

Jake paused in his spot as all four stared him. He stayed silent for a moment wondering what he should say.

Suddenly, he then ran over to Lucky and buried his head in his chest surprising the others.

"J-Jake!?" Lucky said.

"I am a moron!" The dark-haired man said. "A stupid, stupid moron!"

"Jake?" Snoopy asked concerned. "What's wrong?"

Lucky looked around. "Let's… Go somewhere quieter."

The boys took Jake to a park bench where they could talk.

"Now, Jake. Tell us what is wrong?" Lucky asked concerned.

"Well, just like you three suggested, I had made a box of chocolate for her." Jake said. "I decided to go make it out myself with the help of Fu Dog. I even wrapped it all nice with a ribbon."

"Yeah?" Lucky asked.

"Well, I didn't wanted to leave it at the shop so I took it home with me into my room." Jake said. "But the minute I sat on my bed, I quickly went to sleep."

Snoopy's eyes widened. "Don't tell me you…"

"Yes! I rolled onto the box of chocolates in my sleep!" Jake said holding his head in disbelief.

"H-Hey! There, there." Lucky said. "There should be a shop open. Quick, go and buy a box of chocolates."

"Oh, what's the point?" Jake whined. "I'll ruin that box too."

"Yeah, you are probably right." Bowser said.

Jake groaned as if he had a huge headache as Lucky and Snoopy glared at him.

"NOT helping!" Snoopy scolded.

"Come on, I am sure she will understand." Lucky reassured.

"No, she wouldn't." Jake groaned. "She thinks I am a clown."

"So? So does anyone else. And that doesn't stop US from hanging out with you." Ragna shrugged.

Snoopy growled. "With friends like you, who needs enemies?"

Lucky shook his head. "Snoopy, why don't you, Bowser and Ragna go and wait for Dot?"

"Are you sure?" The beagle asked.

"I am." Lucky reassured. "Don't worry. We will catch up."

Snoopy paused. "If you say so."

With that, he, Bowser and Ragna walked off leaving Lucky and Jake alone.

"Now what happened was an accident." Lucky reassured.

"Yeah but I would had never had the accident if I never fell asleep on my bed with my box of chocolates!" Jake groaned. "I should had put it away first!"

"What happened happened." Lucky said.

"Yeah but it didn't help getting me a present." Jake said.

"Do you need to give her a present?" Lucky asked.

"No but it is Valentine's Day!" Jake whined. "I can't go to a girl on Valentine's Day without a gift!"

Lucky paused for a moment. "Um, is it all right but could you tell me more about the girl you are trying to ask out?"

Jake sighed. "Why should I? You already know her."

Lucky's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah…" Jake said before taking a deep breath. "It is Sabrina."

"Sabrina?" Lucky asked a bit surprised. "So what is the problem?"

Jake's eyes widened before staring up at the much taller-Lucky. "Did you even read my e-mail?"

"I did." Lucky said. "I know that Sabrina would understand."

"But she is always getting annoyed by me!" Jake said.

Lucky scratched his head. "Yeah…"

Jake looked down when hearing this. "So you think I am annoying too…"

"Now hold on." Lucky said. "To say that you are clumsy in the mouth is an understatement but you are more than that."

Jake raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yeah, you can be funny and you always try your best to lift other people's spirits." Lucky said. "Remember when you did what you can to put Joey and Serenity back together?"

"Yeah but at least all I did was annoying Joey." Jake said.

"But in the end, everything went out okay." Lucky said. "You are more worth than you give yourself credit for."

Jake then sighed. "That still doesn't help me get a present for Sabrina. I don't want to get her a box of chocolates NOW. It would just be too… half-baked."

Lucky paused for a moment. "Just tell me what you really feel. No chocolates. No presents. Just your heart."

Jake scratched the back of his head. "You really think that she would understand?"

"Well, you don't know until you find out." Lucky shrugged.

Jake paused for a moment. "All right. I'll… I'll try it."

He then looked up at Lucky with a weak smile.

"Thanks, man…" Jake said.

"No prob." Lucky chuckled. "You know… There is a chance to meet her at her house."

"You mean go to her node? I don't know, man." Jake mused. "I don't know if she would be home. I WAS going to send her an e-mail but…"

"THERE you are!"

Lucky and Jake jumped before looking up. They saw Dot angrily tapping her foot on the ground with Snoopy, Bowser and Ragna behind her.

"Sorry, guys. We TRIED to stop her." Snoopy insisted.

"But there is no stopping a Warner Brother." Ragna said.

"Or Warner sister." Dot said before walking over. "Anyway, not that the full party is here, here are your locations."

Lucky and Jake looked in confusion as Dot gave them a different piece of paper each.

"Locations?" Lucky asked in confusion. "For what?"

"Don't ask. Just do what you had been given." Dot said sounding like a drill sergeant. "Now I had assigned a different place for each of you."

"Um, why?" Jake asked.

"I said don't ask!" Dot said putting on a drill sergeant uniform. "If you have any trouble remembering where these places are, just ask around. Dismissed!"

With that, she marched off. As she passed Snoopy, she grabbed his head and walked off dragging him away with everyone staring.

"Could somebody tell me when we befriended her again?" Ragna asked.

"For once, I agree with you." Bowser said flatly.

Lucky shook his head before turning to Jake. "Jake, if you want, you could always run."

"You mean anger a Warner Brother?" The Asian boy asked. "I may be the American Dragon but there are things that even I can't do!"

"But…" Lucky said.

"Don't worry. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner I could go to Sabrina." Jake said.

"Sabrina? You mean the same girl who is always getting annoyed with every little line you say?" Bowser asked.

Jake rolled his eyes. "I think we had established that a long time ago."

He then sighed. Might as well get this over with as quickly as possible.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Ragna the Bloodedge looked at his sheet of paper while making his way down an alleyway with a scowl on his face. To say that he was NOT happy about it. The only reason he was doing it was because Dot kept spamming his phone making sure he would come. Needless to say, he gave in before he could lose the last strand of his sanity.

Apparently, his sheet of paper had instructed him to an outdoor arena. It was a place where they had small fighting tournaments or they just wanted to spar.

"All right, I am here." Ragna grumbled. "What does Dot wanted me to…?"

That was all he got out before he froze in his spot. Sitting on one of the many stone benches surrounding the area was a familiar girl.

"Serenity?" Ragna asked.

The brunette's eyes widened before looking up to see Ragna. With a small gasp, she put her hands behind her back and walked over.

"Oh, hello, Ragna…" Serenity said with a small blush.

The red-clad man blinked twice before sighing.

"I am sorry…" Serenity said not liking Ragna's sigh. "I…"

Ragna shook his head. "Don't worry, I know that Dot had forced you into it."

Serenity paused. "Well, this IS Dot's idea but…"

Ragna raised an eyebrow. "But…"

Serenity suddenly jerked her head up looking determination.

"This part is what I wanted to do willingly." She said.

Ragna's eyes widened at this. "What?"

Serenity then looked down with a red blush trying in vain to hide it.

"Ragna… We had been close over the last couple of months." She said looking down. "Even to this day, I had realized how you saved me."

The white-haired man scratched the side of his head. "Come on. I was just there at the time. Anyone would have done the same thing."

"Yeah but you did something certain men had done for me." Serenity said.

Ragna raised an eyebrow. "Hm?"

Serenity looked up. "Ragna, if you ask me to spend time with you and I told you that I want to be with my brother, how would you react?"

"Huh?" The swordsman asked. "Well, I'll just shrug and say that I will understand if that is so important to you."

"See?" Serenity exclaimed. "You didn't even hesitate!"

Ragna jumped before stepping back. "No! Wait! I didn't mean it like that! I…"

"No! That is exactly why I am so interested in you!" Serenity said.

Ragna stood up straight. "Huh?"

"I think I already told you already but I am the main attraction of two boys." Serenity said looking down. "They are constantly fighting over me to see if I would spend time with them. Sometimes my brother gets involved."

Ragna paused. "I remember."

Serenity looked up. "Yes. I am sick and tired of being pulled back and forth like a rag doll between them. Tristan and Duke also never understand how I am feeling and rarely take no for an answer."

She then gave a small smile.

"But you do. You understand that I need some time to myself. You understand that I rather hang out with my brother depending on the situation." Serenity said.

With that, she pulled out a heart-shaped box from behind her back. Ragna jumped with wide eyes.

"In Japan, it is a tradition for the girl to buy chocolates for the boy." Serenity said. "I know that you hate sweet stuff so I made bitter chocolate instead but that is not the main point…"

She then gave a deep breath.

"…Will you be my valentine?"

Ragna stared with wide eyes and a slightly open jaw. He knew that Serenity had taken a liking to him but never like this. His hands suddenly shaking in place. They then started to make their way towards the box of chocolates.

He then grabbed them accepting the gift. Serenity gave a big smile.

"…Serenity, thank you." Ragna said slowly. "I must admit. The main reason I keep hanging out with the others is because of you."

"…Ragna." The brunette said wrapping her arms around Ragna's stomach. The swordsman jumped at the gesture. But then with a small smile, he returned the embrace. So there was a heart inside of the Grim Reaper after all.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Lucky couldn't help thinking about Jake. The poor kid had been really upset of showing her present to Sabrina. He just hoped whatever Dot wanted him to do, he would do it right away.

In the meantime, his sheet of paper told him to go to the arcade. Raising an eyebrow, he shrugged wondering when he would go there.

Only to see Ally Gator standing over there looking conflicted.

"Ally?" Lucky asked catching the boxer's attention.

"Oh, Lucky." Ally said. "Hey."

"Dot made you come here too?" Lucky asked.

Ally sighed. "More or less."

"Do you have any idea what for?" Lucky quizzed.

Ally merely paused for a moment.

"Stumped?" Lucky asked tilting his head to the side.

Ally again stayed silent before sighing. "No, Lucky. I know exactly why Dot brought us here."

"Hm?" The basketball player asked confused.

"Yeah… It is because she wanted us to share the same happiness as her and Snoopy." Ally said.

Lucky's eyes widened before slapping his head. "Oh no! Don't tell me that she STILL thinks…"

"Yep." Ally sighed. "…We are still a couple after that "triple date".

Lucky sighed as he hanged his head in hopelessness.

"But…"

Lucky slowly looked up to see Ally wincing.

"…At the same time, I had a good time at that triple date." Ally said. "And over time, it had me thinking."

Lucky stayed silent.

"I had really grown to like your company." Ally said. "You are one of the very few who had managed to say anything without at least annoying and considering I am known for my short fuse, that is quite impressive."

"Ally…" Lucky said.

"But even then, I just shrugged it off. I am a bit of a reputation back at home. The people I deal with on a daily basis are anything but soft and I was worried what will happen if they find out." Ally said.

Lucky's eyes widened a bit.

"But at the same time, who cares what they think about me? They already think I am a freak for being a "tree-hugger" and used to live in the swamp but I couldn't care less." Ally said looking up. "So even though I admit I am nervous to do this, I won't back down."

With that, she pulled a green box from behind her back. Ally bit her lip.

"…Will you be my valentine?"

Lucky paused for a moment. He then gave a small smile and accepted the box.

"Yes." Lucky said startling Ally. "I respect you a lot. You are strong, don't bother what people think of you and fight for a good cause. You are a great woman and I will gladly be your valentine."

Ally paused before scratching the side of her head with a blush and a weak grin. "Well, this is embarrassing and awkward… And yet. This feels great. Too bad my brother is going to end going to let me hear the end of this."

Lucky chuckled. "Don't worry. My homeboys was bugging me about us being a couple as well."

With that, he opened the door of his box.

Only to wince at the strong smell coming from the chocolates. He looked up at Ally who was grinning from ear to ear.

"You like the smell?" Ally asked. "It is wheatgrass juice!"

"Wheatgrass juice?" Lucky asked in disbelief.

"Uh-huh. I wanted to make my chocolate special so I added an Ally touch by adding my favourite beverage." Ally said. "It makes the chocolate more bitter than sweet but I think that just makes it more mature. So what are you waiting for?"

Lucky eyed back and forth between the chocolates and Ally. Love could hurt sometimes. In this case, stinks.

/-/-/-/-/-/

After Dot had dragged Snoopy by the arm away from the group, the two were surprisingly quiet. They made their way over to a familiar place which Snoopy recognized easily.

The place where they build that snowman when the Peanuts gang visited VG Central for the first time. The snowman was still there. Snoopy couldn't help but a small sigh.

Soon, Dot before turning around signalling that it was all right for Snoopy to talk.

"Sorry about the Drill Sergeant Nasty moment." Dot apologized. "It was the only way to get the others to go to the other places without them asking questions."

"Um, yeah, about that." Snoopy said. "Why did you send them away to different places in the first place?"

Dot smirked. "You'll see by the time this day will end."

Snoopy raised a strange eyebrow. "Um, you are not trying to play Matchmaker, are you?"

"Of course!" Dot grinned. "They deserve true love!"

Snoopy sighed in disbelief.

"Aw, come on. They are a great bunch of people so that's why they need to go with each other." Dot said. "Besides, the girls are waiting for them over there knowing why they were there."

"I see. That is quite sweet of you." Snoopy smiled.

"I know." Dot said. "It is just… The girls had helped me a lot last Christmas so I decided to return the favour."

"I know." Snoopy said. "I am glad to meet them."

Snoopy and Dot both paused for a moment.

"So… Are you going to tell me why you had brought me here?" Snoopy asked.

"I know that you know what I am about to say but could you at least listen to a cheesy speech?" Dot asked.

Snoopy merely chuckled. "Sure."

Dot nodded. "Snoopy, I love you. You are handsome yet cute. Gentlemanly yet snarky. Suave yet cuddly. You are the perfect package. I want to spoil you all I could can but I think you already know how THAT went."

The beagle weakly nodded.

"But in truth, I only wanted to make you happy and show you how much I care about you. I want to treat you like a prince so I could be your princess." Dot said. "I want us to go somewhere far away on a beach just like in those old romance films. Cliché as it is, that is what I want to know."

Dot said gave a stern glare.

"Snoopy, I know that this is nothing new to you but…"

With that, she reached behind her back and pulled out a red large wrapped box out of nowhere.

"…I love you and I want to be your valentine."

Snoopy paused before smiling and wasted no time accepting the box.

"Thank you, Dot." Snoopy said with a small blush. "You had always been kind to me and… I love you too."

The Warner sister gasped happily before running over and wrapping her arms around Snoopy surprising him and nearly making him drop his box.

"Snoopy, promise me that you will always be with me forever." Dot said.

The beagle paused before giving a small smile.

"Don't worry… I will."

/-/-/-/-/-/

Bowser put his hands behind his head humming a jovial tune. He was on his face to the gym. He assumed that he was sent there just to distract him and have Snoopy and Dot have their alone time. But if that was the case, why give him an e-mail at all?

He made his way over to the entrance until he noticed that someone was there.

Elphaba.

"Oh, hey, Elphaba." Bowser said walking over getting the witch's attention. "You been roped into this too."

Elphaba hanged her head. "You can say that."

"Well, at least we are stuck here together." Bowser shrugged.

Elphaba blushed at this. "Yes…"

"Well, as long as we are here, what do you want to do?" Bowser asked.

Elphaba looked up. "I think I know EXACTLY what I want to do."

"Oh really?" Bowser asked.

"Yes, listen, Bowser." Elphaba said. "You and me. We are in the same boat."

"Hm?" Bowser asked raising an eyebrow.

"We both try to hide our true feelings and hatred from other people and wanted to show our darker sides." Elphaba said.

Bowser raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah. I don't see why you did that."

Elphaba shook her head. "It doesn't matter. Anyway, even though you only play the role of the villain, you truly did love Peach, didn't you?"

"Yeah…" Bowser said. "But she was taken by Mario. Because of that, I had a lot of hatred for him before meeting Namine and Roxas."

"I know. I had a lot of trouble with love as well." Elphaba said. "Our poor luck with relationships may us want to include the world."

Bowser paused for a moment.

"The truth is… Because of that, I had spoken with you and I feel like… I was talking to someone who has many of my worries even though you are a lot better of hiding them." Elphaba said. "And I admire that. I wish I could be like you."

Bowser stepped back. "Um, Elphaha? Is there any reason why you are telling me this?"

The witch narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, indeed."

With that, she pulled out a box from behind her back.

"Here is a box full of chili-flavoured chocolates. Will you be my valentine?"

Bowser's eyes widened at this with his whole face turning red.

"Um, well, you are wise to ask to me the valentine of the… I… I meant to say is that I… I knew that you couldn't resist… It is because of my…" Bowser sputtered.

He then sighed before hanging his head in defeat before taking one box.

"Thank you, Elphaba." Bowser said with a blush.

"Aww, you are blushing." The green-skinned witch blushed.

Bowser looked up. "S-Shut up! I am… So what if I am?"

Elphaba then walked over and wrapped her arms around him surprising him.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." She said.

Bowser paused before returning the embrace with a small smile.

"Good… Let's just let the moment speak for itself."

/-/-/-/-/-/

Jake put his hands in his pocket before following the address of the sheet of paper had written. He just wanted to get whatever he needed to get over with so he could go back to the train station. He looked up.

Only to gape in realization.

Standing in front of him was a hotel. But he remembered it because it was the same hotel where he met Snoopy, Ragna and the others when the engine froze over. All the memories he had from those few days.

Raising an eyebrow, he wondered why Dot asked him to come here. Was he supposed to go inside? He then looked down.

His eyes then widened to see someone sitting on the steps.

Sabrina Spellman.

Jake's jaw dropped upon seeing his crush. There she was smiling brightly sitting on the steps. Jake paused before eyeing Sabrina.

He then hanged his head. He can't do it. What if he botched up his confession just like he botched up the box of chocolates? He didn't want to back down but how can he face Sabrina after he smashed something very important?

"Jake?"

He jumped before looking up. He then saw Sabrina giving him a concerned look. In his guilt, he didn't notice Sabrina walking up to him.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Jake stayed silent. He then turned around much to Sabrina's surprise. He could feel a lone tear falling down his cheek.

"Jake?" Sabrina asked more concerned as ever. "Is something the matter?"

Jake winced as he clenched his fists while his entire body was shaking. He couldn't hold it in anyone. Thinking quickly, he whirled around.

"I love you!"

Jake's eyes widened before turning around and clamping his hands to his mouth. Sabrina who absolutely thunderstruck by the sudden confession. Jake quickly looked around to see a few people staring much to his horror.

Acting quickly, he grabbed Sabrina's arm and ran off dragging the still-stunned Sabrina after him. Straight into an alley.

Jake quickly let go of Sabrina's arm and ran forward with his back to Sabrina.

"J-Jake…" Sabrina said.

"Don't… Please, not yet." The dark-haired said before giving a deep sigh. "I never noticed it at the time but after finally going home from VG Central after staying at the hotel, I realized something."

"Jake?" Sabrina asked.

"I… I love you, Sabrina." Jake said. "Your willingness to help other people. Your friendly deposition. I know you had always snarked me and called me an idiot, which, is not too far off, I still like you because you have a right to be annoyed at me. I am always saying stupid and insensitive things so you rightfully scold me."

Sabrina stayed silent.

"So if you think I am a joke… Please… Just go." Jake said. "I can't even face my own failure."

Sabrina paused before stepping forward.

"Jake, could you take a look at this?"

The young man turned around to Sabrina holding out something to him. Raising his eyebrow, he looked down to see a red box wrapped with a pink ribbon. His eyes widened.

"Dot called all of the girls over and called an operation for us to make chocolate for our loved ones." Sabrina said. "Saying that it is a tradition for women to buy chocolates for the men."

Jake shook his head in disbelief.

Sabrina sighed. "Jake, you are right. I do get annoyed by your antics a lot and is quick to point them but your positive points balances out the negative."

Jake couldn't believe his ears.

"You were a big help in getting Joey and Serenity back together and you always try to lift everyone's spirits." Sabrina said. "Again, it could get annoying at times but I could always tell you mean well."

With that, she gave a deep sigh.

"So… Jake Long. Would you be my valentine?"

The teenager paused in shock. He couldn't believe it. SHE was giving chocolate to HIM. He thought that she would never develop any feelings over him.

Jake stood in his place. He then took the chocolate.

"Yeah…" He said slowly. "I… I will be your valentine, Sabrina Spellman."

The blonde smiled before making her way over to Jake and wrapping her arms around him surprising Jake and turning Jake's face red.

"Thank you." Sabrina said. "I love you."

Jake paused still not believing what was happening to him. After a short while, he gave a small smile.

"I love you too."

The taste of the chocolate Sabrina had given to him was sweet but the love Jake was feeling was even sweeter.


End file.
